what a ride!
by cohenwannabe
Summary: Kandy...smutt...and on a quad bike ride. please read and review. rated M for safety.


**Hey folks, okay so I thought we needed a brand new kandy fic so this is an idea that has been floating around my head for a while. I was gonna put it into one of my other fics but decided just to make it a smutty one shot. So please review and let me know what you think.**

-

Okay so this is supposed to be set not long after Kirsten comes home from Rehab and her and Sandy have gone away for a few days, it's not important to know where it's set I like to think of somewhere like Canada or something but in truth it could be anywhere with hills.

-

"Sweetie come on it'll be fun!"

"Sandy, why would I want to go quad biking?"

"Because I want to." he pleaded. "please it will be new and fun. What happened to the new adventurous Kirsten?" He spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around to face him.

Kirsten sighed, "it is safe?"

Sandy stroked her cheek, "Baby you know I wouldn't take you on it if it wasn't. I'd never deliberately put you in danger. You know that."

"I'm still not sure."

Sandy took her face in his hands and kissed her, "please" kiss, "you will love it" kiss, "the scenery is amazing from the top of the hill and I want you to see the sun setting over it" deep kiss.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this because I love you and you want to." she smiled.

"I love you too. it'll be fun I promise."

-

Not too long later and they had eaten and were ready to go. Sandy got on the quad bike and started the engine before looking over to his wife and telling her to get on the back. Still unsure Kirsten climbed on and sat behind Sandy carefully placing her legs either side of his and grasped the sides of his tee-shirt. It was a really warm evening so Kirsten was clothed in a short floaty skirt and a low cut tee-shirt revealing her tan and Sandy in shorts and a tee-shirt. As Sandy pressed the accelerator and drove away he felt Kirsten's arms move from the side of the tee-shirt to being wrapped firmly around his waist so she could steady herself. As they drove up the hill Kirsten took in the scenery around her. Sandy had been right it was worth it. She rested her head on Sandy's back and cuddled close to him. She was glad they had done this, glad they had gone away alone for a couple of days and glad that their relationship was stable again. Both physically and emotionally.

"Shouldn't be too long now" Sandy announced to her as they continued upwards.

Kirsten was glad, she was getting a little bored and a little sore. Her mischievous streak set in as she searched for something to occupy herself. She reached her head up and began placing light kisses on the back of Sandy's neck as she moved her hands to his thighs.

"Kirsten" he chuckled "what are ya doing?"

She gripped his earlobe between her teeth and tugged gently before continuing to kiss his neck. She traced her hands up his thighs and played with the bottom of his shorts before moving up further and under his tee-shirt.

"Kirsten, honey" Sandy gulped enjoying her touch.

The next thing he knew his wife's hand was down his shorts and rubbing him gently causing his steering to wobble slightly. She could feel him getting hard in her hand so she increased her pace and smiled to herself as she continued kissing his neck. He was really breathless now and trying not to let out a moan.

"Sandy pull over" She begged in his ear.

Happy to oblige sandy drove over to the side of the track they had been following and pulled up at a view point that looked over the city below. Almost as soon as he brought the bike to a stop Kirsten removed her hands from his shorts and spun around so she was now on front of him straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips. His face was still a picture of surprise which amused Kirsten. When Sandy didn't fully respond to the kiss she pulled back.

"What?" She asked.

"Where did this come from?" He asked bewildered. Kirsten Cohen was not usually one for being this adventurous outside the bedroom.

"Are you complaining?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"NO!" Sandy shook his head and ran his hands up her back.

"well you did promise me it was going to be fun." She giggled before catching his mouth with hers and sucking on his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to enter.

Their tongues twisted together, brushing against each other and tasting each other. Kirsten moaned through the kiss spurring Sandy on. It was beginning to get dark so nobody can see us anyways Kirsten thought to herself trying to justify what she was doing. Sandy's hands fell to her ass as he stroked it gently and moved his tongue across her jaw line and down her neck until he reached the spot that drove her crazy. He twirled his tongue on her skin allowing the usual gasps that would exit her lips. Her hands were running crazily through his hair as he worked his lips down to her chest. Kirsten could feel him hard underneath her, she wanted to be closer, she needed to be. She moved herself slightly and leaned her body harder onto his as she gently rubbed against him. His lips moved back up to hers before he breathlessly pulled away to stare at her in awe. Once again his lips found hers as her hands found the top of his shorts. Kirsten worked quickly to unbutton them and again she slipped her hand inside his boxers fully feeling him. Sandy began to moan and needed to distract her desperately. He slipped his hands up her bare thighs and under her skirt teasing gently at her skin until he reached her already wet underwear. Kirsten released her grasp on him as her hands found his hair again as he kissed her chest. He rubbed up and down softly between her lags loving the dampness on his fingers. Kirsten moaned loudly which she knew he found such a turn on.

"Sandy, honey please…" She breathed desperately.

Sandy pulled the lacy material down her legs before slightly standing up, keeping Kirsten on top of him, and pulling his shorts and boxers down a sufficient amount. They simultaneously moaned as Sandy sat down again pulling her with him as he plunged into her. Their lips met again and they hungrily kissed each other as Kirsten rocked away on top of Sandy. Together they reached a climax both releasing cries of mixed pleasure and passion. Kirsten collapsed slightly into Sandy's arms as she rested he head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a breathless hug. She placed a couple of kisses on his neck.

"wow" She muttered under her breath.

"I know!" Sandy stroked her hair.

"So you like the new adventurous Kirsten then do you?" she asked mockingly before kissing him squire on the lips.

Kirsten stood up and climbed off of Sandy causing him to withdraw from her. They both properly dressed themselves again. They then just sat watching the lights of the city below them. Cuddled in each others arms, whispering how much they love each other and sharing short but loving kisses. It was almost ten before they headed home.

Sandy climbed into bed next to Kirsten and scooped her up into his arms so her back was leaning against his chest and his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist. They lay together talking of how they had rekindled their undying love for each other since Kirsten came home and of how they love each other now more than ever. Nothing was tearing them apart again.

"Sandy?" Kirsten spoke quietly.

"Yeah honey?"

"Could we go quad biking again tomorrow maybe?" She turned around to face him, a large grin spread over her face. "I promise it will be fun.".

They both laughed before losing themselves in each other yet again, looking forward to their next day alone together.

-

Okay so maybe not my best work but hopefully someone enjoyed it. Please let me know if you think I should write more Kandy fics or not. Thanks x


End file.
